What It Means to be Jedi
by Pokey McCor
Summary: A story about a young jedi with a sad past and an unknown future.  Based in the time of the Old Republic.


A quick author's note: To those reading my other story which I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry! Been so busy. Im not sure if I want to update those more, but I'll consider it!

"Hey there, gorgeous."

It wasn't the first time or last time she would hear that line. Not saying that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, oh no, but there were far more "gorgeous" people than the spindly, blue twi'lek sitting at the bar. But the local men seemed to be after her for the crime of being attractive and noticeably single.

She turned slightly to see a human man leaning heavily against the counter, his face so flushed that it was apparent even in the dark Nar Shadaa cantina. She turned back to her drink, pulling her collar up around her neck in a "get out of here" type fashion.

But he didn't take the hint.

"Whadda ya shay we go shumplace where we can talk, beautiful?" the man slurred, spilling his drink a little as he gestured.

The twi'lek turned and faced him. "You want to go home, and get some sleep," she said, waving her hand in front of him.

"I want to go home," the man said, turning away from her, "I'm pretty tired, I need some shleep."

Ari'naya turned back to her drink with a sigh. Sure, there were far better places for the jedi to be spending her time, but those places didn't have good corellian whiskey.

"Having a bad day?" the friendly barkeep said, eyeing her glum expression.

"Something like that, Vroon," she said, taking a sip, "Feels more like a bad decade."

Vroon was a portly Rodian, which was somewhat of an abnormality of his kind. His skin was the color of old grass and his eyes as black as the vacuum of space. He ran the bar that Ari'naya frequented and several others, but he always said this one was his favorite.

"Aww don't be like that, Ari," he said as he handed a waiting patron his drink, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

The twi'lek smiled. Though she didn't really believe him, it seemed to help to hear the optimism from someone else. Even if it was a rodian bartender.

The night rolled on, and Ari watched patrons come and go. Fights broke out, but she made no move to break them up. Sure, she was a jedi, but today her robes were left at home and she just wanted to blend in. Plus the large gamorrean bouncer seemed to have things under control.

The night at the bar seemed to be turning into a relaxing evening. Ari put her credits on the counter and exchanged farewells with Vroon before heading out of into the cool night air. It was a short walk to the hangar where her ship was docked, and she had better start heading back before her little astromech droid got worried about her. She smiled to herself at the thought of the little guy beeping at her like a mom scolding her child.

She was caught up in thoughts of her droid and numbed by her drink and didn't notice the three men appear out of an alley and start following her. She rounded a corner of a building only to walk straight into the swing of a man's fist.

Ari was caught totally off guard and fell to the ground. Her lightsaber which was tucked into her belt bounced off on impact with the ground and rolled right to the boot of one of the men who were tailing her.

"Well well boys, it seems to be getting better and better for us," the man who had thrown the punch said, his voice heavily accented Imperial.

"And a jedi no less, boss," one of the others said, throwing him Ari's lightsaber.

Ari got to her feet slowly, still a little shaken from the punch. She steadied herself and shook her head. Maybe Luf'shawn was right, she should lay off the whiskey.

"I have no quarrel with you, Imperial," she said, wiping a bit of blood from her lip, "Please return my lightsaber and I'll be on my way."

The imperials looked at each other and laughed.

"Ohhoo that's a good one," the leader said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I didn't know jedi could have a sense of humor."

The twi'lek stared at him intently until he had stopped laughing all together, but he still looked at her with a malicious grin.

"I'm afraid you aren't leaving here, slave," the man sneered, "Your master misses you, see. So come with us and we won't beat the snot out of you before we bring you back to him."

Ari absent mindedly felt her scar on the back of her neck she had acquired from her slave collar. She shook her head, and brought her fists up in an unarmed fighting stance.

The leader smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I was hoping you'd say no. Get her boys."

This time she was ready. The first one came at her with a swinging punch which she ducked under. She quickly toppled him with a powerful leg sweep before the second one was upon her. He swung to her side which she blocked with her arm before blasting him away with an open palm and the power of the Force. The third thug threw himself at her in a flurry of punches. Ari ducked and blocked all of them until the first man hit her in the back with a piece of a crate he had found while on the ground. The third thug's punch connected with her chin and sent her rolling a couple feet away.

Dizzy and reeling, she slowly got to her feet as the four thugs approached. The one she had sent flying had recovered and was looking for revenge, but the leader held him back.

"Just give in, sweetheart," he said wagging a finger at her, "I'd hate to hurt that beautiful figure of yours, but if you keep this up you'll leave me no choice."

Ari spat out some blood that was invading her mouth. Instead of adopting the same stance she had before, she dropped into a low almost stooping stance. Her right arm bent, fist raised, while her left hung in front of her. Her body adopted the stance like a hand fitting an old glove, knowing every move and every execution.

"I... I know that stance," one of the thugs whispered, "She's one of them!"

"Shuddup you idiot," the leader said, "and capture her!"

Right as he finished the sentence, she was upon them. Ari kicked into the inside of the first thug's ankle before quickly kicked the inside of his knee with a sickening crack. The man started to cry out but Ari's palm connected with his chin, silencing his cry. The second thug closest to her struck at her with a meaty fist which Ari sidestepped. She grabbed the arm and jabbed forcefully into the outside of his elbow, breaking it.

The third jumped into the fray attempting to throw a fury of punches to put her on the defense like before, but instead found a swift kick in the stomach which doubled him over. Ari followed it up raising her leg high into the air, bringing her heel down onto his skull, causing him to crumple into a heap.

The leader reached to his belt trying to go for his stun baton, but the twi'lek leaped into the air, landing a large kick into the leader's nose. He fell back to he ground with a crash, bleeding profusely.

Ari retrieved her blade and turned to walk away but stopped.

"Tell him I have no master. I am a jedi now. Not some toy for his amusement."

Ari went straight to her room once she entered the ship, dodging her companions as she went. Her door was closed for a long while after that, and all that could be heard was her meditation.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion..."


End file.
